ProCygnTech13
is the 13th episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on June 24, 2018. Summary After Momoha has rescued by Clark, Clark revealing his true fear that he don't want to telling her about the truth. Synopsis Momoha and an injured Ritsuka are ambushed by Kratos and the Red Devil members when Apollo appears and easily defeats them. When Dieter takes Momoha as hostage and attempt threat to hurt her if Ritsuka keep fighting, Clark throw a red rose on Dieter's chest, stabbed him to death that let her go. After Hercules destroying Kratos, Clark beat Dieter's body up without stop until Momoha stops him, allowing to Red Devil members to retreats. Clark explain to them that he also got an invitation for the WPWE before he start hallucinating Dieter's corpse and run away screaming in horror. At their lodging, Clark refuse to reveal about a painful story in front of Momoha, explaining his older brother Kevin was dropped out from school due to have Down Syndrome and his father told Clark never tell anyone about Kevin's secret and gives him a holy star necklace which wards off an ugly and hideous people, afraid that Momoha would come to hate him once she sees his brother's ugly face. Momoha just smiles and assures Clark that she never hate him, then she kisses him on his cheek. This true feeling for Momoha leads Clark's personality to completely changed of heart thanks for Kenshi's inner feeling for everyone and the two starts kissing romantically. Clark cooks a fried rice for Momoha when strange music plays on the TV, causing Momoha immense pain. Clark explains that Hector uses the "Aschimia Melody" song to brainwash people and robots, then he sings a song that reverse Momoha's pain and sleeps peacefully. Later, Apollo questions Daito and Raiju why Clark hold his strong rival to Kenshi due for being more popular than him, even though he is Clark's robot just like Momoha, with Raiju saying that he is only doing what Momoha wants from her. Daito goes back to check on Ryuenjin and seems he almost got better. While Daito, Kenshi and Ritsuka rest from their injuries, Momoha and Clark goes out to see Pulse Crystal Point's flower garden and seems Clark loves flowers. They are soon confronted by Franco's henchmen, Andreas Metaxas and Malik the Chaos, addressing Clark as their "rival" and Malik revealing that Andreas have completely opposite to Clark. Cerberus and Set, Andreas and Malik's robots, explain that Hector sent them to forcing Momoha to be one of ugly people and to dispose Clark to obtained Apollo, who was supposed to be trashed long ago if Clark (who was in charge of mocking his brother) didn't save him. Cerberus and Set attacks Apollo, but Clark unable to fight back due an anti-light immune system mechanism inside Apollo's body that prevents Clark from action or attacking them. Despite this, Apollo tries to attack Cerberus and Set, causing his circuits to fry out by Malik's spell. While fleeing, Momoha learns the reason why Clark considers himself to be more than Kenshi and why he want to kiss her, though Clark affirms that he play the tone of his voice makes anyone relax in those who listen. Andreas and Malik corners them on a rooftop and told Clark that they reprogrammed Apollo's body with anti-light immune system mechanism, mocking his desire of being beautiful. But Clark rebuffs them, saying he enjoys experiencing music and songs, and want to see his brother beauty like him. Determined to protect Momoha, Clark uses his self-control mode on holy star necklace to implant Apollo's chest to rid the anti-light immune system. Distressed, Momoha use Silicon Microchip on Apollo and enters Clark's mind, seeing the traumatic past about his brother. She saw the real Clark and Kevin together, telling her that Kevin was dropped out from Hakujitsu High School after he being mocked by the students, feeling disappointed when the people are disgusted by his horrible face due of being born with Down Syndrome. Realizing that Andreas was in charge for controlling people's beauty, his father brings the talismans for Clark. His wishes for his brother's safe became granted and Kevin released himself from haunted past, Clark told Momoha that he actually like her pretty face and flowers. Momoha said that she want to see them more beautiful than before and want him to overcome his fear of ugliness so she could listen to his sweet voice. After destroying Clark's negative emotions and purifying his haunting past, Momoha pulling herself out and allowing Clark to kill Andreas and Malik with his tune of "Melodia Sfintelor Trandafiri Rosii" that dissolves Cerberus and Set into pieces. Gravely damaged, Clark thanks Momoha for releasing him from traumatic past and he wishes to see his brother Kevin there as he's going to undergo a treatment session. With Momoha's tears of joy, the two hug and kisses passionately under the rain with his broken holy star necklace and a damaged Apollo. Meanwhile, Malik's servant, Hassan the Disaster, hold a dissolved Cerberus and Set in grief, desire to avenge the death of his master before he fused them together. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Clark Shiboshi *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Ritsuka Sanjou Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *''Bruno Shiboshi'' (flashback) *''Kevin Shiboshi'' (flashback) Villains *Hector Rojo *Erika Blacksteel *Andreas Metaxas *Malik the Chaos *Hassan the Disaster *Dieter Holtzer Robots *Raiju *Apollo *Cerberus *Set Major Events *The episode goes through the events of Clark's route. Differences between game and anime Trivia *In this episode, Monochrome no Kiss is used in Ep13 as Clark's ending song for the first time. *The song "Melodia Sfintelor Trandafiri Rosii", is fully appears as Clark's insert song for the first time when he used to defeats both Cerberus and Set. Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime